


Ты сам оружие

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Ink, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020
Summary: Твой интеллект - твое оружие.Автор: @Iknoyotl
Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Ты сам оружие

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3664)
> 
> Название спецквеста — идеально подходит персонажу Донкихоту Дофламинго, который показан одним из самых изощренно жестоких и смертоносных персонажей Ван Писа. На арте изображена его коронная ухмылка, которая означает, что он сейчас растопчет противника сначала морально, а потом физически.  
> У Дофламинго главное его оружие и движущая сила — его разум и его ненависть к окружающему миру, к людям, которых он считает ниже себя, все это графически проявляется в его улыбке.


End file.
